Restrictions
by adventuretime101
Summary: In general, emotions and business should be kept separate. For L, this had never been a problem. In fact, his ability to keep his feelings completely detached from his work was something he'd prided himself in. Or, at least, that's how it was until the Kira case.
1. Chapter 1

L crouched in front of his computer monitor, playing with his bottom lip as he watched the live video feed of Light's confinement cell. Light hadn't moved in hours; he was just lying horizontally on the floor and staring through the bars of his cell. As much as L hated to admit it, Light really seemed like he was innocent, even though all of the evidence in the case pointed to him. L had a feeling that Light was Kira, and his suspicions always proved to be correct. And then there was the fact that a valuable member of his investigative team, ex-police chief Sorichiro Yagami, had requested that he also be placed in a cell until Light was released. And as if that wasn't enough, Japan's up-and-coming sweetheart, Misa Amane, was completely restrained in yet another cell under the suspicion of being a second Kira. There was only so long that she could disappear for before someone saw through their flimsy excuse. A drug scandal? With a little research from a relatively experienced (but highly obsessive) fan, the cover could be disintegrated instantly.

"Watari," L spoke suddenly, standing up and climbing out of the chair where he had been perched. "I want to go visit Light."

Watari placed the paper in his hands on top of a large stack on his desk and looked at L, frowning slightly. "Excuse me, sir?" L shrugged, stretching and reached down to pick up his half-eaten plate of shortcake from the small table next to his chair.

"Light," he sighed, gingerly picking up his fork between his thumb and index finger. He sliced off large a piece of his cake, lifting it up and holding it in front of his mouth. "He looks kind of miserable and could use some social interaction. Plus it's not like we can keep them all in there forever."

Watari nodded and stood up, walking over to the safe where the keys to all three cells were contained. He pushed in the numbers of the correct combination, waiting for the green light to signal that the safe had been successfully unlocked. He reached in and grabbed the key ring before closing the door and locking it again, all in one swift motion. He turned to L, who was busy trying to fit the rest of his shortcake into his mouth in one bite.

"Umf, ifoo don mine, I fink I shd golon," L said around a mouthful of cake. Watari didn't move, just waited for L to repeat his sentence. L swallowed and spoke again.

"If you don't mind, I think I should go visit Light alone."

Watari raised his eyebrows in surprise. Visiting Light Yagami alone, the prime suspect in the Kira case, was putting L's life in direct danger. Of course, L was completely aware of this, but was so determined to arrest Kira that he had made several exceptions for the case. Even agreeing to allow select police officers to see his face was an idea that would have been scoffed at months before. However, Watari trusted L above everyone else, and respected the majority of his wishes without much debate. Instead, however, he handed the key ring to L along with a Bluetooth earpiece.

"Do you intend to remove him from the cell? Should I make arrangements?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to see what state he's in, but most likely, no."

"Understood. But please, do be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd really appreciate feedback on this story! I'm writing this as I go along, so I'd honestly take your opinions seriously and do my best to incorporate them :)**

As he approached Light's cell, L was slightly surprised to notice that - if he was even aware of it at all - Light failed to acknowledge his presence. He was still on his side, looking through the cell bars, like L had noticed from the camera feed before. However, what the camera couldn't possibly show were the little details in his body language. Light's eyes were glazed over and unfocused, as though they were staring through him instead of looking at him. His body was stiff, but the hunch in his back and the lazy bend in his knees revealed his complete resignation. L realized with a slight jolt that it looked like Light could be dead.

Stopping a few feet away from the cell, he watched the teenage boy intently, looking for a movement to indicate that he was still alive. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Light's chest rise and fall slightly.

_Why does it matter to me if he's dead? If anything, I should be happy. It would prove that Light was actually Kira. But is that what I want to be true?_

"Did you come down here just to stare at me, L?" a voice rasped. L looked up sharply, meeting Light's unwavering stare. His eyes seemed to be focused on him this time, instead of before when it seemed like Light could not see him.

"Hi, Light," he sighed, shoving his first two fingers into his pocket and feeling for the curved, cold metal of the key ring. Pulling it out, he selected the correct key and opened the door to the cell with a grunt. Light sighed when L shuffled into the cell and closed the door behind him.

"I guess that means you still think I'm Kira," Light said dryly. Watching L shrug indifferently, Light felt a wave of anger wash over him.

_It must be so nice,_ Light though to himself, _to have the power to keep three innocent people imprisoned. Why are they letting him? Why do they trust him so much? Why does everyone seem to believe that I am Kira?_

L stared at Light, running through the facts of the Kira case again in his head. Something about Light had changed while he was in the cell. The usual deceptive air that L had noticed surrounding him before was gone. L almost wanted to believe that he was innocent.

And he probably would have, too, if not for the glaring fact that the deaths of criminals had come to an immediate stop as soon as Light had been confined.

However, working in Light's favor was one of the last rules in the Death Note: each user must continue using the notebook to kill at least once every thirteen days, or the owner of the notebook would die. Light, obviously, was still alive. This was the only reason that he hadn't already been arrested and given the death penalty. This fact alone was enough to save his life.

"Ryuzaki? Are you even listening to me?"

L frowned, focusing his attention back onto Light, who hadn't even bothered to sit up. "No, I wasn't. What did you say?"

Light rolled his eyes, biting back a snarky comment about L's selfishly small attention span. "I asked if you'd come down to tell me that you believe I'm innocent."

"No, because that is not what I believe. I think that you are Kira, Light, and I haven't ever been wrong. However," L reached a finger up to his ear, pressing on the button that activated the microphone on his earpiece. "Watari, there's been a change of plans. It seems like I'm going to be taking Light out to lunch."


End file.
